Gaydar
by Accio-Underwear
Summary: ONESHOT Token went through all of that and, since he was quite positive that Clyde's gaydar was the most accurate thing in the world, years of dating fickle women who just wanted Token for his money, to test the 'once you go black' theory, and Clyde.


_Disclaimer – I don't own South Park_

* * *

_Unst Unst Unst _

The beat owned and controlled his heartbeat, altering it to submit to the pounding music of the club as he watched a pair of hips roll with the rhythm that the techno produced. Skinny jeans and unfamiliar fingers tugged at those hips, every touch threatening to stop his techno heart.

His chest was already feeling tighter than the jeans his best friend wore.

Clyde Donavon had come out to him on their first day of the seventh grade. They were thirteen and he was oblivious to his best friend's not so subtle hints of gayness. Now that he looked back on it, it was painfully obvious Clyde was a flaming homosexual.

A flaming homosexual who dragged his straight best friend to gay bars to be his wingman and if need be, bodyguard.

Token Black was not amused at this treatment. When they were younger, he had questioned his own sexuality but who didn't? Who didn't get jealous at the prospect of their best friend being comfortable with their identity? Who didn't get jealous of their best friend knowing who they were? Who didn't get jealous of the town slut who was being ogled by their best friend? And who didn't give their best friend fucking blow jobs that first year of middle school until said friend announced that he was going out with the town slut and that he was pretty sure the giver of the awesome jobs was straight anyway?

Token went through all of that and, since he was quite positive that Clyde's gaydar was the most accurate thing in the world, years of dating fickle women who just wanted Token for his money, to test the 'once you go black' theory, and Clyde.

Yes, women dated Token to get closer to the gay boy who's father owned a shoe store.

Token was doomed from the start.

And now he was watching Clyde in the middle of a six guy freak train with their hands all over him as they danced in a highly sexualized fashion.

If it weren't for those tight jeans, Clyde would have a lot of guys plowing into him right now.

And Token was insanely jealous.

Not of Clyde, but the guys.

He never got to touch Clyde like that, or let loose with Clyde, or even dance with Clyde. He was supposed to be watching their drinks right now.

He wondered if Clyde's heartbeat was altered to the music as well. Did they beat together?

He wouldn't know.

One of the guys pulled Clyde too close and had his hands on the brunette's butt. Clyde looked more than uncomfortable and glanced quickly at Token, who was more than happy to take that as his cue.

Abandoning their drinks, he puffed up and stormed over there, yanking Clyde protectively behind him. "What do you think you're doing?" He snapped.

"I was just dancing with him," The offender replied, puffing up as well and looking for a fight.

"Ever hear of hands to yourself?" Token challenged.

The bickering went on for a few seconds, it was instinctual for Token to protect his sensitive friend and so he was quick to cut the guy down and the conversation short.

Until he got asked an unfamiliar question.

"And who are you? His boyfriend?"

Token straightened and Clyde sputtered behind him. Token reached behind him and grabbed Clyde's hand, pulling him closer. "Yeah," he replied, "I am."

Clyde sputtered some more, face bright red in the flashing lights as Token lightly took hold of his chin and met their lips. After a few minutes of stiffness, Clyde melted into the kiss and eagerly kissed back with an amount of passion Token had never experienced or seen before.

Pulling away, Token smirked at Clyde's embarrassed but bemused face. He glanced at the guy who groped his friend again before interlacing his fingers with Clyde's. "Come on; let's get this guy's nasty scent off of you."

And they did.

And Token decided that Clyde's gaydar sucked.

* * *

_I WANT TO SPEND ALL YOUR MONEY AT THE GAY BAR. GAY BAR. GAY BAR. WOOO_

_Oh music is such an inspiration. This oneshot was just to say that I'm alive and stuff._


End file.
